Like We Used To
by DegrassiFan123
Summary: Kimberly Ann Hart is the aunt of Summer Landsdown, Pink RPM Ranger, and mentor to the RPM Power Rangers.What happenes when one day two people from her past return into her life? And what is going with Summer and Dillon? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Old Friends Return

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS!**

**Author's Note: Just to let you know Kimberly Ann Hart is Dr. K and the Pink RPM Ranger**

**The Garage**

Summer walked in looking around. "Hey Flynn have you seen my aunt?" Summer asked.

"I think she is in her room," Flynn replied from underneath a car.

"Oh okay," said Summer.

Summer made her way to her aunt's room. She knocked on the door. "Auntie Kim you in here?" asked Summer.

"Yeah come on in Summer," said Kimberly. Summer entered the room. "What's up?"

"It's about Dillon," said Summer. Summer took a seat next Kim on the bed.

"Summer, I'm trying everything I can to reverse the virus," said Kimberly.

"I know I know, but with this whole thing about his sister, it's just I'm worried," said Summer said.

"Summer I know you're not just worried you love him," Kim said.

"Auntie Kim what would make you think I would be in love with Dillon," said Summer.

"I see it in your eyes," Kim said. "I was like you once totally in love."

"What happened?" Summer asked.

"I met someone else," Kim said.

"But doesn't that mean you weren't in love in the first place?" asked Summer.

"Well it was later that I found out the guy was only using me because he knew I came from money and I knew I made the biggest mistake of my life," said Kim.

"Did you go back to your first love then?" asked Summer.

"I was too late he had found somebody else the girl I gave my original powers to," Kim said.

"What! Wow," said Summer.

"I know so I just let him go and let's just say I haven't seen him since," Kim said.

"So what are you trying to tell me here go for it or no?" asked Summer.

"If you really care for someone then go for it because if you don't then you might regret it in the future," said Kim.

"Thanks Auntie Kim," said Summer. She hugged her aunt before leaving her room.

Kim walked out of her room and looked over the railing. She smiled at the sight of her niece and Dillon. It reminded her of her relationship with Tommy. Tommy the guy she pushed away. She looked down at her morpher. She shook the thought away and went back to work.

"Dillon let's start running more tests," Kimberly said.

"Dr. K I don't want to go through this anymore we all know at one point I will become all machine," Dillon said.

"Dillon come on who knows maybe my aunt can figure a way to reverse the virus and you won't become a machine at all," Summer said.

Dillon rolled his eyes. He would do anything for Summer and this just so happened to be one of those times. "Fine," he said.

Dillon and Summer followed Kimberly into Kim's lab. Dillon laid on the bed as he usual did when ever Kim wanted to run tests and Summer was always by her side. Kimberly started to run the test as she usual did once she completed it she went over to her computer and did some analyzes.

"I can't believe it," said Kimberly.

"What is it Dr. K?" asked Dillon.

"Well you know the last treatment we tried," said Kim.

"Yeah and?" said Summer.

"Well it seems that it has slowed down the spread of the virus," said Kim.

"Oh my god that's great," said Summer.

"But it still hasn't completely stopped it," said Dillon. Summer looked at him sadly.

"Dillon at least it's a start," she said.

"I can combine this treatment with some new ones I am working on," said Kimberly.

"Thanks Dr. K, but I don't think more treatment is going to help," said Dillon.

"We can run more tests or something," said Summer said.

"Summer nothing is going to work Venjix can take over me anytime now," said Dillon getting up from the bed.

Ziggy entered the room, "Ugh, hey Dr. K," said Ziggy.

"What do you need Ziggy?" asked Kimberly.

"I was wondering if you had seen Gem or Gemma," Ziggy said.

"No I haven't why?" asked Kimberly.

"I think I ate some of their explosion putty again," said Ziggy.

"Come with me Ziggy," Kimberly said as she walked through a door to another part of the lab. Ziggy followed her.

Dillon left the room and headed to the garage getting into his car. Summer followed him. "Dillon where are you going," she asked.

"You guys don't need might as well leave before I turn evil," he said.

"Dillon we do need you," Summer said then she bit her lip, "I need you."

Dillon stared at her for a moment before turning off the car engine. He got out of the car. Summer didn't take her eyes off him as he made his way for her grabbing her arm. She cringed for a moment till he bent down and kissed her passionately wrapping his arms around her waist. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

All of sudden the alarm went off. The other rangers came into the room. "Hey love birds time to go into action," said Flynn.

Dillon and Summer released from the kiss realizing what was going on, Summer blushed. Kimberly and Summer both got on their dirt bikes, while Scott got into his car. Flynn and Ziggy got into Flynn's Jeep, and Dillon got back in his car.

When the got to the scene there was Tenaya 7, one of her robot monsters, and a bunch of grinders, the rangers got into position. "Well, well look who finally showed up," Tenaya 7 said, "I'll leave this up to you Generation 10."

"It would be my pleasure," Generation 10 said.

"Ready rangers," said Kimberly.

"Ready," said the other rangers.

"RPM get in gear," they all said in unison.

The rangers started to battle the grinders and Generation 10.

**Back at the Garage**

Jason and Tommy entered the garage with Colonel Mason Truman. "Thank you Mr. Scott and Mr. Oliver for being here we could use all the help we can get fighting off Venjix and we greatly appreciate what you two did during the moon mission," Colonel Truman said.

"It was no big deal," said Jason.

"Well anyways here is will you be staying during this mission Dr. K designed this place and everything revolving the ranger," said Colonel Truman.

"Is it true that nobody has ever seen Dr. K except for the rangers?" asked Tommy.

"Well yes and no Dr. K is one of the rangers and goes on day by day, but when she doesn't go by Dr. K when she goes out in public she goes out by her civilian name," Colonel Truman answered.

"Well can you let us know her civilian name then?" asked Jason.

"The rangers and Dr. K will introduce themselves when they get back from the current battle," said the Colonel.

Colonel Truman made his way to the lab with Jason and Tommy following him. "You two can stay here and watch the fight I have to head back," said Colonel Truman,

Both men nodded as Colonel Truman left. The watch the battle unfold, they watched at how the rangers fought. They were totally different fighting styles then what they had used when they were rangers. The green ranger seem to have no clue what he was doing. When Jason and Tommy noticed the pink ranger, her fighting skills seem so familiar.

"Wow, I haven't seen those moves since we were rangers," said Jason.

"I know they are uncanny to Kim's," said Tommy. Both starred at the screen. They watched a little longer till they noticed the yellow ranger and black ranger doing a famous Kim and Tommy double team move.

"Look at that those two must be hooking up," said Jason.

Tommy chuckled a little. Gem and Gemma came walking into the room.

"Who," Gemma said.

"Are," Gem said.

"You," said Gemma.

Tommy and Jason turned around.

"I'm Jason Scott," said Jason.

"And I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver who are you?" asked Tommy.

"Well he's Gem," said Gemma.

"And she's Gemma," said Gem.

"We're," said Gemma.

"The," said Gem.

"Silver," said Gemma.

"And Gold," said Gem.

"Power rangers," said Gemma.

"We're," said Gem.

"Twins," said Gemma.

"Too," said Gem.

"Okay it was nice to meet you, but shouldn't you be out there fighting?" asked Tommy.

"No," said Gemma.

"Not right," said Gem.

"Now," said Gemma.

"Why not?" asked Jason.

"Dr. K," said Gem.

"Has us," said Gemma.

"On a," said Gem.

"Top secret," Gemma said.

"Mission," said Gem.

"And if we do our mission right," said Gemma.

"We get to blow," said Gem.

"Something," said Gemma.

"Up," they both said in unison. They did a fist bump and started to make noise like an explosion. Then they both ran off.

"Okay then," said Jason.

"Yeah," said Tommy they turned back to the screen, but the battle was over.

The rangers pulled into the garage still in their uniforms.

"That was great you guys," said Summer.

"I know right," said Ziggy.

"Ziggy you were scared out of your mind," said Flynn.

"I was so not," said Ziggy.

"Sure you weren't," said Scott sarcastically. The rangers took off their helmets. That's when they noticed Tommy and Jason and they got into defensive positions.

"How did you get in here," said Dillon.

"Chill, Colonel Truman let us in were here on a mission," said Tommy.

"Wait my dad let you in why?" asked Scott.

"Well we were part of the original power rangers," said Jason.

"You were?' said Summer.

"Yeah," said Jason. "You are in the presence of the original Red."

"You were the original," said Scott all excited.

Jason nodded. "And that guy is the original green and white ranger," said Jason.

"So you were the original green I thought the original green was evil," said Ziggy acting all tough.

"I was put under a spell by Rita Replusa, but as you can see I'm just fine now. I was also the Red zeo ranger, red turbo ranger, and black dino thunder ranger," said Tommy.

"Wow that's a lot of colors," said Ziggy.

"Well it is an honor to have you guys here," said Scott. "I'm Scott the red rpm ranger."

"I'm Flynn the blue rpm ranger," said Flynn.

"I'm Ziggy the green rpm ranger," said Ziggy.

"I'm Summer the yellow rpm ranger," said Summer.

"And I'm Dillon black rpm ranger," said Dillon.

"Isn't there another ranger because we saw a pink ranger fighting with you guys," said Jason.

"Yeah that's Dr. K, she said she'll be back later she found something during the battle and she just wanted to get a sample before she got back," said Flynn.

The rangers got back into the usual attire and showed Jason and Tommy around. During the tour Tommy watched Dillon and Summer together. He was the bad boy and she was the good girl who was going to be the one to help. Just like Kim was for him. He shook the image of Kim out of his mind and focused on the tour.

"Here is where you guys will be staying," said Scott. He opened the door to a guest room that had all the power rangers' colors with photo of past rangers and what not.

"Where did you guys get these pictures?" asked Jason as he went up to one of him and the original team.

"Dr. K had always had a thing for the rangers and they're hers so don't break any of them or else she will get really mad," said Ziggy, "Trust me."

All of a sudden the heard the garage door opened. "I guess Dr. K is back," said Flynn.

The rangers headed back downstairs followed by Tommy and Jason.

"Hey Dr. K did you get the sample?" asked Scott as she put parked her pink dirt bike. Tommy and Jason stood towards the back.

"Yeah I did," said Kimberly as she took of her helmet to face the rest of her team. "I think it might be able to help Dill," she began to say when she saw Tommy and Jason. Tommy and Jason just starred. They couldn't believe Kimberly of all people would be back to being a ranger.

"Kimberly?" Tommy and Jason said.

**Author's Note: Okay I would like to thank BellaVision for the idea of this story. I hoped you guys liked this chapter! And please REVIEW! **


	2. Tommy Blew It

**The Garage**

"Kimberly?" Tommy and Jason said.

Kimberly stared at the two guys, but shook it off and got of her dirt bike and walked over to the other rangers. "Like I was saying I think this sample could help Dillon," said Kimberly.

"That's awesome Auntie," said Summer hugging her aunt. Kimberly hugged her back she saw that Jason and Tommy were still staring. Kimberly released from the hug and walked over to two of her former friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Colonel Truman has us here on a mission and said we could stay here," said Jason.

"Yeah we showed them to the guest room," said Ziggy trying to act cool walking over. "There part of the originals."

"Yes I know Ziggy," said Kimberly.

"Wait Aunt Kim how do you know?" asked Summer.

"I was also part of the originals," said Kimberly.

"What!" said all the rangers.

"Yes now to the matter at hand Dillon come with me we'll run some more tests," said Kimberly as she walked into the lab. Dillon followed behind rolling his eyes.

"What's up with her?" asked Ziggy.

"I think Tommy boy over here has something to do with it," said Jason pointing to Tommy. Tommy ran his hand through his short spiky hair. "I better go check on her." Jason went into the lab.

"Wait you're the famous Tommy," said Summer said.

"I wouldn't say famous," said Tommy.

"You're my aunt's ex," said Summer.

"Wait you dated Dr. K," said Ziggy.

Tommy nodded. "She's talked about me?"

"Yeah I mean she said she had an ex named Tommy and then the way she acted around you I am pretty sure you're the Tommy she talked about," said Summer.

"What did you break up with her or something?" asked Scott.

"Actually she was the one to break up with me," said Tommy, "In a letter I might add."

"Lad I'm not sure what to tell you, but we've never seen Dr. K this way," said Flynn.

"I better go see how Dillon's tests are going," said Summer. Summer left the room and headed to the lab.

"So what did you do?" asked Scott.

"I'm not sure I mean the last time I saw Kim she had become evil and myself and the turbo rangers saved her and Jason and then she went to the match," said Tommy. "She left before saying goodbye."

"Well tell me lad did you have a girlfriend or something?" asked Flynn..

"Well I was dating the pink turbo ranger at the time, but I don't see what that has to do with anything Kim and I had been done for awhile almost a year and I mean she did give Kat her power," said Tommy.

"Well what I'm thinking dude is that she totally came back for you and you blew it," said Scott patting Tommy on the back before leaving the garage.

"He's got a point laddie," said Flynn grabbing one of his tools and went under his jeep.

Tommy ran his hand through his hair again. "Good job Oliver you mange to push the only girl you have ever cared about away," he said to himself. He left the garage and headed to the guest room.

**Later That Day**

Dillon stormed out of the lab. "Dillon wait," said Summer following him.

"It's too late Summer," said Dillon getting into his car. "There nothing that can be done."

"Please Dillon talk to me," said Summer she came over to his car. Dillon put the key into the ignition. Kimberly walked out the lab and Tommy came out of the guest room.

"Dillon please we can try more tests," said Kimberly.

"No Dr. K it is inevitable," said Dillon he put his car into reverse and pressing down hard on the gas pedal he was gone in a flash.

Tears ran down Summer's face she fell to her knees and burst into tears. Kimberly quickly ran over to her niece and consoled her. "Auntie Kim," Summer sobbed.

"I know sweetheart I know," said Kimberly soothing her. She looked up and saw Tommy starring down at them he quickly went back into his room.

**Tommy's Room**

Tommy knew a way to get back onto Kim's good side. He quickly opened the closet door taking his briefcase out. He placed it on his bed and opened it. In front of him was something he knew could help Dillon and fix his relationship with Kim.

**Author's Note: I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Sorry it's short, but I wanted to get a chapter out. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Looking For Dillon

**Dr. K's Lab**

"Scott, Flynn go find Dillon," said Kimberly as she logged into her computer. The screen brought multiple live video feed all around the city. Scott and Flynn nodded and ran to the garage.

"What about me Dr. K?" asked Ziggy.

"Fine Ziggy you go with them," said Kimberly as she pressed some keys on her keyboard. Ziggy quickly left to catch up with the guys.

"So Kim what do you need me to do?" asked Jason.

"Can you go check on Summer I don't what she might do," said Kimberly not leaving her eye sight from the computer.

"Whatever you say," said Jason as he left to go keep an eye on Summer.

"Gem and Gemma come in," said Kimberly into her communicator.

"What up," said Gem.

"Dr. K," said Gemma.

"I need you to go look for Dillon with the rest of the team he's gone missing again," said Kimberly.

"We're," said Gem.

"On it," said Gemma.

Kimberly quickly got back to work onto finding Dillon and finding a cure for his virus, when Tommy walked in.

"Hey Kim can we talk?" he asked.

"Not at the moment Tommy I'm kind of busy trying to find one of my rangers," said Kimberly not even looking at him punching in more keys on her key board. "Rangers can you read me," said Kimberly into her communicator.

"We read you Dr. K," said the rangers.

"I have located Dillon he is getting ready to leave city," said Kimberly.

"That's where he always go Doc," said Ziggy.

"Ziggy what have I told you about calling me Doc," said Kim.

"Sorry Dr. K," said Ziggy.

"Now go find Dillon," said Kim.

"Got it Dr. K," said the rangers. Kimberly laid back into her seat.

"Kim can we talk now?" asked Tommy.

"What Tommy," Kim said a bit irritated.

"Well I think I might be able to help you find a cure for Dillon using these," said Tommy taking the Dino Gems out of his pocket.

"The Dino Gems?" Kim said a bit confused.

"If we harness their power maybe they could over power the virus and Dillon will be virus free," said Tommy.

"Tommy I know you're a doctor, but you're a doctor in paleontology and we don't know what type of reaction Dillon will have I mean I know your history with the Dino Gems," said Kimberly.

"I don't think you do Kim," said Tommy.

"Yes I do actually if you don't remember I have the whole power rangers history and Kira Ford told me what happened when you used your Dino Gem to fix your problem and you were put into a coma," said Kim.

"When did you find that out?" asked Tommy.

"When I was giving Kira advice..Don't change the subject Tommy you know that if one gem can do that to one person what will happen when all the gems are used," said Kim.

"That is why we try it," said Tommy.

"I'm not putting one of my rangers in danger just for an experimental treatment I wouldn't do it Tommy not until more research is done," said Kim irritated.

"Fine, "said Tommy, "I guess you and I will have to research it," he smirked.

"I guess we will," said Kim not realizing what she had just agreed to.

"Fine then it's settled," said Tommy, "Tomorrow we'll start researching."

"I guess so, wait a second," said Kim finally realizing what she had just agreed to.

"Too late you already agreed," said Tommy as he walked out of the lab.

"Crap," said Kimberly under her breath.

Jason walked into the room. "Hey Kim," said Jason.

"Jas where's Summer?" asked Kim.

"She's in her room," said Jason.

"Did you go check on her?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah, but she wouldn't open the door," said Jason taking a seat next to Kim.

"I'll go check on her let me know if anything happens," said Kimberly as she left and went up to her niece's room.

She knocked on the door, "Summer its Kim," said Kimberly.

"I don't want to talk," sobbed Summer.

"What if I told you that we found Dillon," said Kim.

"That doesn't change anything he still leaves," said Summer.

"We don't know that Summer he always comes back," said Kim. Summer opened the door.

"It doesn't matter anymore he was going to leave knowing what it would do to me," said Summer as tears ran down her face.

Kim hugged her niece. "You don't have to communicate with him if you don't want to," said Kim.

"Good because I'm not going to," said Summer.

Kim gently stroked her niece's hair when an alarm started going off Kim and Summer ran down to the lab. "Kim there's an attack at city bank," said Jason.

"Thanks Jas," said Kim. She ran into the garage as Summer followed behind her. "You up for this," asked Kim.

Summer nodded. They got into position. "RPM get in gear," they said in unison and they morphed. They got onto their dirt bikes leaving to action.

Tommy watched from the stairs, "Damn she's still looks good."

**City Bank**

"Hey guys did you get Dillon to come back?" asked Kim into her communicator.

"Affirmative," said Scott.

"Great can you guys get down to City Bank Venjix has attacked again," said Kim.

"We're on our way," said Scott.

"They're on their way," said Kim.

"Great," said Summer kind of sarcastically.

Summer and Kim started to fight the grinders and attack bot. Kim did a double backhand spring into a cartwheel and finished with kicking a grinder's head off. "Now that's how it's done," said Kimberly.

Summer used her nitro blaster and started to blast the grinders when the guys finally showed up.

"Sorry we're late somebody decided to be difficult," said Scott pointing to Dillon. Dillon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever just morph now," said Kim fighting off some more grinders.

"Right," the guys nodded. They all got into position. "RPM get in gear." They joined the battle, fighting off the attack bot.

Summer made her way to attack bot. The attack bot went for her and Dillon came in between them using his Invincibility Shield. "Summer can we talk?" he asked.

"We're kind of in the middle of a battle," said Summer as she moved away from Dillon and used her energy blast on the attack bot. The attack bot started to short circuit and then exploded. The rangers waited for it to grow.

"That's strange normally they grow," said Ziggy.

"Venjix is definitely up to something and I do not like it," said Kim, "Let's get back to lab who knows what Jason has gotten himself into."

Dillon walked over to Summer. "Summer," he said, but she walked away to her dirt bike and drove off.

"Dillon just give her some time," said Kim.

"But Dr. K," said Dillon.

"Dude I would listen to her you didn't see Summer after you left," said Scott.

**In the lab**

Kim sat at her computer researching possible treatments for Dillon when Tommy walked in.

"What are you working on?" he asked.

"Go away Tommy I don't need to bothering me right now," said Kim not looking at him.

"Kim seriously what is up I mean I thought we were friends now after everything happened I should be the one who should be mad," said Tommy. Kimberly didn't look at him or say anything. "Kim come on at least look at me."

She stood up and looked at him. "What do you want me to say Tommy I'm sorry I broke up with you it was the stupidest thing I had ever done," said Kim eyes filling up in tears. "I regret it because the man I thought loved me was actually cheating on me and when I went back to go fix things with you I find out you moved on with Kat."

"So you had to know I was going to move on," said Tommy.

"Yeah, but not with the girl I gave my powers too I mean come on one pink ranger after another and you know she always wanted you ," said Kim.

"What do you mean Kim," said Tommy.

"Aisha, Adam, and Rock told me," said Kim.

"They told you what?" asked Tommy.

"They told me how she was always flirting with you and you know what when I met Johnny I thought he was good and handsome and I mean we hardly talk anymore because you were always with her or on a ranger mission or something got in the way and when I need you the most you weren't there," said Kim.

"What do you mean Kim?" asked Tommy.

''Just forget it Tommy," said Kim. Tommy stepped closer to Kimberly.

"Kim tell me what happened?" asked Tommy.

"No I can't Tommy I'm sorry it's too late now," said Kim as she ran out of the lab and upstairs into her room locking the door behind her she fell to the floor in tears.

**Author's Note: I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! Uh-oh drama! What is Kim hiding? Will Summer ever forgive Dillon? What is Venjix planning? Till next time, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. The Truth Comes Out

**Summer's Parents House**

Summer sat in the kitchen on her parents' house sipping on her coffee wishing she could forget everything that had taken place the day before.

"So Summer what do you have planned next?" asked her mother.

"I don't know anymore I think I might quit the rangers," said Summer.

"Why honey I thought you liked being a power ranger," said her mother.

"Mom we both know you never liked me becoming a ranger if it were your way I would be married to a rich man," Summer said.

"I don't think like that anymore darling your father and I both have stable jobs and are doing well for ourselves," she said.

"Mom do you mind if I stay here a little while longer," pleaded Summer.

"Okay, but you have to help by cleaning up the basement," said her mother.

Summer wished she was still rich at this moment, "Don't you have a maid to do that?"

"Very funny Summer you and I both know your father and I can't afford help right now," said Mrs. Landsdown.

"Fine I'll get right on it," said Summer as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you sweetheart well I gotta get to work have a good day," her mother said giving her a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Summer placed down her coffee cup on the table before heading upstairs for a quick shower. She changed into a yellow tank, pair of white shorts, and yellow converse. She quickly did her makeup and combed through her hair.

Summer made her way to the basement stairs. She wasn't thrilled at all about cleaning it. She made her way down to the stairs and took a deep breath. There wasn't much for her to do, but there were a few boxes that her parents managed to save before the Venjix attack.

One was filled with family photos some of her aunt and her dad. Her dad was older than her aunt her grandmother was married twice before her current husband. One child from each of her first two marriages, her father coming from her first marriage and her aunt from the second, hence the reason behind her aunt and dad having different last names.

She smiled at the photos until she came to one it was her aunt Kim in a hospital bed holding a baby. "Aunt Kim had a baby?" she asked herself. She flipped the picture over revealing a date a date Summer knew all too well, her birthday.

She put the picture aside and then went through the box some more she found another with her parents posing her dad behind her mom, who was holding an infant, she turned it over revealing another date. Except this date was about nine months before the other. "What the heck?"

Summer put that picture aside as well. She continued to clean the basement. She found another box she opened it revealing files. She took one out revealing different bank statements and a lot of other boring stuff until she found a file with her name on it. "What is this?" she asked herself.

She slowly opened the file revealing a bunch of papers. She scanned them. There were a lot of signatures and then in the back revealed a birth certificate reading Summer Olivia Hart. She read down where it her parents name except they weren't her parents name they read Kimberly Ann Hart and Thomas Oliver. Summer could barely breathe this whole time her aunt was really her biological mother and the guy her aunt had always talked about was her biological father. "This isn't happening."

Summer put the two photos into the file and brought it upstairs placing it in her bag. She packed up all her stuff and called the one person she knew she could count on in a moment like this. She called Scott.

"Hello?" said Scott.

"Hey Scott do you think you could come pick me up at my parents' house I need to get out of here," Summer said gritting her teeth at the mention of her parents who weren't really her parents at all they were just her aunt and uncle.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I don't even know anymore can you just please come get me," Summer pleaded she didn't want say anything over the phone.

"Alright I'm on my way," he said.

"Thanks Scott," said Summer.

"No problem Summer," said Scott.

"Oh Scott before I forget," said Summer.

"Yeah Summer," said Scott.

"Don't tell anyone please I need to figure some things out," said Summer.

"Okay I won't tell a soul," said Scott.

"Thanks Scott you're the best," said Summer.

"I know," said Scott. Summer could hear the cockiness in his tone she knew he was smirking. She rolled her eyes before hanging up.

Summer made one last check making sure she had everything she needed or wanted. She left a note for her so call parents.

_I found out the truth._

_Summer_

Summer felt like pulling her hair out of her head when she heard the sound of Scott pulling into the driveway. Summer quickly shut the door behind her as she headed for the car getting in on the passenger side throwing her bag into the backseat.

"What happened Summer?" asked Scott.

"I don't want to talk about it know can we just leave already," Summer said.

"Alright I'll just let everybody know were on our way back," said Scott

"No absolutely not I'm not going back there just yet let's just go for a drive okay?" said Summer.

"Fine by me," said Scott as he put his car in reverse hit the gas as he backed out of drive way and changed gears and sped down the road.

**Author's Note: I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! So I think we all know what Kimberly's secret is now. What will Summer do with this new information? Will she ever reconnect with Dillon? What is going to happen to Kim and Tommy? Will Summer bring up to Kim and Tommy that she is their daughter? I know the part about the relation between Mr. Landsdown and Kimberly is kind of confusing, sorry about that. So PLEASE REVIEW =)**


	5. Tension In The Room

**The outskirts of town**

Summer sat on the ground. "I hate my life," said Summer.

"Why do you say that?" asked Scott taking a seat next to her.

"I found out my whole life has been a lie," said Summer looking up at sky (well not the real sky of course).

"How is your whole life a lie?" asked Scott.

Summer got up and went into the car and took out a file and handed it to Scott. "Here look at this," she said.

Scott opened it up and in front was a birth certificate, "Summer Olivia Hart?" he read confused, "Wait I thought your last name was Landsdown."

"Me too read down at the parents," said Summer.

"Okay," said Scott and he continued to read, "Mother Kimberly Ann Hart and Father Thomas Oliver, wait Dr. K is your mom I thought she was your aunt?"

"Me too, but apparently she's my biological mother and you know that Tommy guy who's visiting?" said Summer.

"Wait he's your biological dad," said Scott.

"Apparently," said Summer, "And look at this." Summer pulled out the two photos she had found in the basement and showed them to him.

"That's so weird the dates are about nine months apart," said Scott.

"I know, which means my so called parents had a kid before, but the kid doesn't even look a couple months old and you have to wait to have a kid after like I don't even know how many months and in nine months later they have another kid that isn't possible," said Summer.

"This is really strange," said Scott.

"I know," said Summer.

"Maybe if we go back to the garage Dr. K can explain everything," said Scott.

"I'm not in the mood to see my aunt, I mean my biological mother," said Summer crossing her arms.

"You are going to have to confront her eventually," said Scott, "And Dillon."

"Fine I'll confront Kim, but I don't want to see Dillon," said Summer. Just hearing his name made her heart ache.

They both got up and got back into the car and headed back for the garage.

**The Garage**

Kim sat at her computer scrolling through Dillon's tests. She knew it was a long shot finding a cure for him. The only one she knew would work was destroying Venjix, but that would involve destroying his whole army which for her and the other rangers was impossible right now. It didn't help that Tommy was on her mind and with everything that had happened last night she didn't want to be vulnerable around Tommy and she didn't want to tell her secret.

As if on cue Tommy walked into the room, "You ready to work Kim," said Tommy.

"Tommy I'm not in the mood," said Kim not taking her eyes off the screen.

"Come on if it is about last night," Tommy started to say.

"I don't want to talk about it Tommy so if you don't mind I would like to you to leave," interrupted Kim.

"Fine whatever, but we have to work on finding that cure remember?" said Tommy taking the dino gems out of his pocket.

"Fine," Kim said a bit aggravated, "you can go over there and use that computer." Kim pointed over to the corner of the space where a small computer sat on a desk. Tommy made his way over to the computer and started to type.

There was a long awkward silence in the room until Ziggy entered holding a phone in his hand. "Hey Doc," said Ziggy.

"Ziggy how many times do I have to tell you to call me Dr. K," said Kim.

"I know, but I think Doc just fits better you know," said Ziggy.

Kim rolled her eyes, "Ziggy just tell me why you're here," said Kim.

"Oh yeah your brother is on the phone he needs to talk to you," said Ziggy.

"Well, tell him I'm busy right now," said Kim.

"He said it was an emergency," said Ziggy.

"Give me the phone," said Kim. Kim couldn't image what would be the matter. "Hello," said Kim nervously.

"Kim have you seen Summer?" asked her brother.

"No I haven't seen her since yesterday, I thought she went to your place," said Kim.

"She did she did," he said.

"So if this has to do with Summer and she is at your place why was it such an emergency for you to call?" asked Kimberly confused.

"Well she kind of left this morning all her stuff is gone and well we found a note," he said.

"What did the note say exactly?" asked Kimberly.

"Well," he said.

"I can't believe you lied to me," Summer said storming into the lab.

"I think I found her," said Kim. "What's the matter Summer?"

"Don't what's the matter Summer me, I know everything," said Summer crossing her arms her eyes filling up with tears.

Tommy looked up from the computer and looked at both women.

"What are you talking about Summer?" asked Kimberly confused.

"I think you do auntie Kim or should I say mom," said Summer holding up the birth certificate.

Kim stood there in shock, "Summer where did you get this," Kim said in barely a whisper.

"_Kim has a kid?" _Tommy thought to himself.

"I found it cleaning out my parents no wait I'm sorry my aunt and uncle's basement," said Summer.

"You weren't supposed to find out this way," said Kim.

"I bet I wasn't to supposed to find out at all," said Summer.

"Kim what's going on is this why you broke up with me because you had a kid with another guy," said Tommy getting up and walking over to them.

"Wait he doesn't even know," said Summer.

"Know what?" asked Tommy looking at Kim.

Tears streamed down Kimberly's face. "Here look at this," said Summer handing him the birth certificate.

Tommy read it and started to feel faintish. "Kim why didn't you tell me I fathered a child," said Tommy.

"I'm so sorry I… I… I," Kim stuttered.

Tommy stormed out the room. "I can't believe you Kim," he said.

"Tommy wait I can explain," said Kim.

"And what about me," said Summer now in tears.

"Summer I wanted you I really did, but I was still in high school and I did try I really did, but I couldn't do it all by myself," said Kim.

"So what then you gave me to your brother and sister in-law," said Summer.

"I didn't have much money then and when Johnny left and I went back for Tommy I was too late and I had no one," said Kim.

"You had me," said Summer.

"I know I know, but your mom and dad needed you after everything that happened to them," said Kim.

"Tell me what happened," said Summer.

Kimberly sighed. "Okay well it started around the time I found out I was pregnant."

**Author's Note: Sorry it's been awhile, but I was having a writer's block, but I hope this makes up for it. So just giving you a heads up the next chapter will be the story Kim tells Summer. So till next time PLEASE REVIEW! =)**


End file.
